Rachel's backstory
by Rachel420
Summary: This is the backstory of my RC9GN OC Rachel Tate.


June 14, 1997. It was a warm summer afternoon when Rachel was born. Her mother, Catherine Tate, smiled gently at her. Catherine had chocolate brown hair that usually stayed in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same soft shade of brown. Personality wise she was a full on tomboy but with a heart of gold. She loved to sing but didn't do it as much as she used to. Rachel's father, Jackson Tate, smiled at Catherine and his new daughter. Jackson often went by Jack. He had short spiky-ish black-brown hair and soft blue eyes. He liked to play video games. He was a caring man. A five year old boy stood at his mother's side wanting a peek at his new sister. "Alexander, give your mother some room." Jack told the boy, Alexander. Alexander had short spiky-ish brown hair with brown eyes. He took a step back. Catherine smiled and showed Rachel to him. Her eyes were a glistening blue and her short hair was chocolate brown. "Alex, this is your new sister, Rachel." Catherine told him.

They raised Rachel in their home in New York. Rachel was taught how to play videogames by Alex and her father, while taking after the tomboy style of her mom. At the age of three, her parents put a full length mirror in her room. It had come from the famed Paris Opera house. It was said to have belonged to an ancestor of Catherine's. Rachel had grown attached to music and would sing in her room. After a while she wouldn't leave until time to eat. Catherine once went to her room, only to find a caped man in a black suit tucking a sleeping Rachel into bed. The man had his back to her. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Catherine demanded quietly so she would not wake Rachel. The man was caught off guard and turned around to face her. He had a porcelain white mask covering half of his face. "Oh! Madame, you startled me." he stated. Catherine crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my questions."

"Ah, of course, Madame, but I wish to see who asks." Catherine stepped into the moonlight, revealing herself. The man seemed surprised to see her. "What is your name?" he asked. "Catherine Tate." he seemed disappointed. "Oh, you look like a friend of mine." "My sur name is Daaè." Catherine told him. The stranger's eyes seemed to light up. "That was her surname! Madame, I am Erik, or as I am more commonly known as, the phantom of the opera." "Hello Erik. What are you doing with my daughter?" "I have been teaching her music in my home under her request." Catherine seemed shocked to hear this. "Very well. She seems to enjoy it. Tell her I know about this and she can talk to me about it. I trust you, Erik." "I give you my word I will be there for her when she needs Me." he promised. Catherine thanked him and went to bed. Erik walked through the full length mirror and returned home. A while after Rachel turned five, Catherine died from a sickness. Rachel grew distant and isolated herself in her room. No one could get her open back up. Alex and Jack tried everything. Even Kristy, Rachel's best friend, couldn't get to her.

Erik watched her just sit in her room, crying. One day he came to her. He told her that she should go and sing. That always helped him. Rachel did as he suggested and started to hide her true self and showed a different side of her through music. She continued to turn to Erik for help and guidance. A year after Catherine's death Jack remarried. He married a woman named Sabrina. Sabrina had long blond hair and green eyes. She wanted Rachel to be more lady like and wear dresses. She would brush Rachel's hair and have her leave it down.

Rachel would often retreat to Erik's, the stage to sing, or Kristy's. Kristy had been Rachel's best friend since she was two. She had shoulder length sandy brown-blond hair. Her eyes were brown like Alex's. Kristy's parents owned and ran a dinner. Rachel would stay there and help or perform. When Rachel turned seven a mysterious box laid upon her bed. She opened the box and found a note. ' ** _You are the blue ninja._** ' it read. She gasped and set the note down and pulled out a black and blue mask. She hesitantly put it on. Black and blue ribbons wrapped around her. When it finished she was in a black and blue ninja suit with a blue scarf. She saw a thick black and blue book in the box too. She took it out and it seemed to glow and was warm to the touch. The note beside it said, ' ** _ninjanomicon_** '.

Rachel gently placed it down and at the very bottom of the bottom of the box there was a tiny ball of feathers. Rachel picked it up and it unraveled, revealing a small black and blue bird. The note read, ' ** _This is your tengu, she has no name so you shall name her._** ' it awoke and looked at Rachel. "I'll call you flare." Rachel decided. ' _Flare. I like it so you're my new owner, huh?_ ' a voice spoke in her head. Rachel glanced around then looked at flare. "You can talk?" ' _Yeah. Only telepathically though._ ' Rachel grinned. "Awesome!" she exclaimed. Suddenly a dog was on top of Rachel growling. "Leo! It's just me!" she exclaimed and he sat down off of her. The Nomicon glowed and Rachel opened it and passed out and her conscience was pulled inside. She landed softly on the ground. ' **Hello Rachel.** ' words appeared in the sky. Rachel glanced around. "Hello." ' **I will be teaching you everything you need to know. But here, a gift for you.** ' a locket floated down and landed around her neck. "Thank you." ' **You're welcome. I will bring you here again tomorrow for training.** ' It then let her out.

Rachel continued to train and eventually Kristy found out but kept it secret. When Rachel was ten, Sabrina and Jack got in a fight and became stank'd. Her Nomicon had told her about it. Rachel didn't notice the locket absorb some stank. She tried to figure out what they held most dear. After a while it became clear. They held each other most dear. Rachel didn't know what to do. Her Nomicon sadly pointed out that she had to kill them. Rachel watched and was trying to avoid killing them. Finally Rachel saw there was no other way and with a heavy heart, killed them. Alexander had seen the whole thing. He hated the blue ninja for doing this, however he didn't know it was Rachel. Rachel thought Alex died, along with Alex thinking Rachel died. Rachel stayed in their old home while Alex left New York for a while. A year after her parent's death, their house caught on fire and Leo died saving Rachel.

Only a few things survived besides Rachel. Her bag with her Nomicon, Flare, ninja mask and some clothes and the full length mirror. Rachel didn't know about the mirror however. Rachel lived with Kristy. One day while taking a walk, a man saw Rachel's necklace. "That's a pretty necklace you got there. May I see it?" Rachel turned to the man. "Um, sure." she replied. She took off her locket and handed it to the man. Suddenly all of the stank that was contained was freed and swarmed around Rachel. She had cat ears, claws, fangs, and tail. She attacked the man almost killing him when Flare got the locket back on. Rachel blacked out and when she woke up she was at Kristy's and never took it off again. Rachel fell in love with a boy named Cody. Cody had short brown hair and hazel eyes. They dated for a few months but broke up soon after. Rachel soon found it dangerous for others for her to remain in New York, so she packed up at the age of fifteen and moved to Norrisville. Her Nomicon had told her to go there. Once in Norrisville, she met Randy, discovered he was the Norrisville ninja and helps him protect Norrisville. You should know the rest.

 **(This is Rachel's backstory. If you haven't read it yet then go find my Randy Cunningham RP story and it'll continue the story.)**


End file.
